


When Kate "met" Nat

by xute



Category: All New Hawkeye, Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xute/pseuds/xute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint takes Kate to the Avengers-exclusive training facility in SHIELD, where she first encounters the Black Widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Kate "met" Nat

"Literally. What the fuck," the younger of the two Hawkeyes whispered to the older. She was watching (ogling was more appropriate) Natasha Romanoff from across the SHIELD training facility. She was bench pressing about 200 pounds, no spotter, not even breaking a sweat. Kate was... Kate was feeling a lot of things at the moment. Most strongly, extreme jealousy and extreme attraction.  
She raised a hand, as if displaying the redhead to Clint who was seated beside her and went on, "She's a perfect human specimen! What the hell!" Clint smiled a little, amused by Kate's wonder and naivety. He gave her a pat on the shoulder, as if he was a father consoling a boy who had just lost his baseball game, and in a slightly facetious tone he said, "I know, I know." She turned to Clint, looking away from Natasha and, looking at least somewhat inquisitive this time, replied, "Fucking Christ. How do you compete with that?"  
She gestured with her hands again to Natasha, her expression incredulous. "You don't," was his simple answer, "or you go crazy trying." He placed his hands on his knees and pushed himself off of the bench, heading for the exit. "C'mon, Katie. Before she acknowledges you," he grimaced, not wanting to witness whatever horror show Kate would create for herself if actually speaking to the Black Widow. Kate followed suit, reminding him that she had told him not to call her that robotically, her eyes and thoughts still on Natasha. As they pushed through the double door entrance Kate muttered her final, "Honestly. Jesus." and from across the room, Natasha grinned.


End file.
